Treacherously Wrong
by Turtlesareontime
Summary: She's just another Paladin, right?" He thought to himself. "He's just another Jumper, not even that. Just another job I have to complete." She corrected her self aloud. Find out if they are right... or if they're treacherously wrong...
1. Intro to story

**Well, this is my first story under this category so I hope you enjoy it.**

**No really, enjoy.**

**For my sake, please, enjoy.**

* * *

**Characters in my story from movie- neither of which I own.**

_**David Rice**_

**Millie Harris**

_**Griffin O'Conner**_

**Sophie Mace**

_**Mary Rice/Mace**_

_**Roland Cox**_

_**William Rice**_

...

**Characters that I own because I made them up all on my own.**

_**Celeste Rolling: Sophie's best-friend**_

_**Tyler Cray: Sophie's boyfriend**_

_**Stephanie Drake: Sophie's mentor**_

* * *

**I may add other characters in later but for now these are the most important ones.**

**AKA, the ones I had in my head while I wrote this.**


	2. Utterly Gorgeous

**Read and Review**

* * *

David had been living comfortably for the last year along with the love-of-his-life, who by now was his wife, the lovely Millie Harris. For an entire year they hadn't been caught by the organization that was called the Paladins, or the evil man who had tried to kill both of them, Roland Cox.

The world seemed to be brightening up of the twenty-four year old and his bride.

They felt safe.

So safe that when Millie found out she was pregnant neither parent saw any reason to fear the coming of their children.

Twin boys.

Safe enough that they had began letting their tightly bricked walls start to crumble by the time the cries of William Rice and Jackson Rice broke through the calm serenity of the night. Unknowingly attracting predators of the worst kind.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

"Okay Sophie, I'll see you tomorrow darlin'." Tyler whispered into my ear.

_"I truly hate the way his low, southern drawl sounds whenever he said darlin' in my ear."_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, tomorrow." I replied, trying desperatly to sound eager.

Apparently my acting skills were up to par because Tyler smiled and was on his way.

I groaned in relief and plopped down upon my best-friends couch.

"He gone yet?" Celeste called, poking her head out from through the door-way that led to her kitchen.

"Yes." I called back.

Celeste appeared and plopped down next to me upon the couch.

"I really don't know what you see in him Soph." She said through a mouth-full of potato chips.

"He's a good guy." I said off-handedly. I really wasn't in the mood to try and defend my long-time boyfriend against my best-friends verbal attack tonight.

"Hmmm," Was Celeste's reply.

"Shut up and put the movie in." I said tierdly, rubbing my temple.

"Its already in." Celeste said.

"Then hit play already!" I yelled.

"Alright, alright, alright." Celeste said, smiling ever so slightly.

"I hate when you purposfully push my buttons." I said and playfully shoved Celeste's shoulder, smiling.

"I know. But you seemed like you needed a break from whatever it is you have going on." Celeste said.

"Thanks." I said after a long pause.

"Shh, the movies about to start." Celeste shushed me loudly.

I fought the urge to laugh.

...

"Sophie Nora Mace, do you sollomly swear to uphold these rules to your dying breathe?" A dark skinned man with white hair asked me.

I made eye contact with the elder man and clearly said, "With my life."

The man nodded and held out my hands, palms up. The man place a long metal tube in my right hand and a folder containg several papers in my left.

"Welcome to the Paladins Sophie. Meet Stephanie Drake, she will be you mentor until after you complete your first job." The man said, nodding to the folder in my hand.

With that the man turned his back and walked away. Leaving me alone with a woman who had short black hair and olive colored skin.

...

A month later I was walking into a Starbucks and flirting mercilessly with a young man who had long stringy brown hair.

I lured him out back into a dark ally behind the coffee shop. Once there I pushed him up against the wall and batted my eyelashes charmingly.

The man smiled heatedly back, leaning in to kiss me.

But unfortunately for the man, all the while he had been distracted by me, Stephanie had been emerging from the shadows with a long sharp knife in her hand.

As soon as I could smell the man's sour breath I knew it was time.

My pleasant and sultry expression turned into a blank mask as I stepped to one side and watched as Stephanie plunged the long dagger into the Jumper's heart.

"Another abomination killed." Stephanie declared. No emotion in the thirty-ish woman's voice whatsoever.

"Yes. I suppose so." I mummered, staring down at the fresh blood on my arms and hands.

Blood of a man whose death was justifiable, wasn't it?

I was no longer sure if the path I had chosen, the path I had been training for since I was ten.

"Time for your next target. This one has a name," Stephanie said once we were back in her car.

_"The one I just killed had a name too.__"_ I thought to myself.

Stephanie continued, unaware of the turmoil going on inside of my head, "Griffin O'Connor. You're the perfect lure since he's only a few years older than you. This time you will kill him." Stephanie stated.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the cool glass of the car window. Another man would die all because I was able to draw him away from prying eyes with my beauty and charm.

* * *

**Griffin's POV**

I was sitting at a bar in London, you would think by now I would learn that no good comes for me in London's bars. But apparently it would take another reminder...

That reminder came in the form an extremely beautiful girl sliding onto the barstool next to me.

I eyed her profile with my peripheral vision. She had long brown curls and long, thick black eyelashes. Utterly gorgeous.

I watched her order a drink and take a sip. The column of her throat moving delicately.

She glanced in my direction then away. Then back again. Turning on the stool she leaned forwards.

"Hi. I'm Sophie." She whispered sexily into my right ear.

I glanced into her chocolate brown eyes before spinning and facing her.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

The Jumper had very messy redish-brown hair and cunning blue eyes. The stubble on his cheeks and chin told me that he hadn't shaved for the last few days.

Over all he was one thing: utterly gorgeous.

What a shame that I had to kill him. But it was something that I had been preparing for ever since Stephanie had told me his name.

Griffin. Griffin O'Connor.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if my first shot under this category was any good.**


	3. Sissy Girl

**Griffin's POV**

I'm not sure when it was that I realized that the beautiful girl siting next to me of one of **them**... but the moment I did I knew I had to figure a way out.

It didn't take me long to come up with one. Especially one that was quite nice considering the short amount of time I had to plan it.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I had sat and talked to the handsome man for about fifteen minuets, marveling at his sexy accent and little half-smiles, when I leaned in and whispered, "You wanna' get out of here?"

The man eyed me and then smiled slowly, seductively, clearly telling me he had understood my more than clear invitation.

The worst part, was that I wished with all of my heart that the invitation wasn't one for his death, but one where I would get to spend the night with him.

* * *

**Griffin's POV**

"Show time." I thought to myself was I stood and wrapped an arm around the thin beauty's waist. I bent over and pressed my lips against her ear. I felt her shudder in disgust as I did so.

"Let go out the back. That's where I parked my car, and there is absolutely no reason to make you walk all the way around the outside of the building in to cold." I mummered seductively.

The girl tilted her chin upwards and smiled. "How thoughtful of you." She said with a bright smile.

"Its not thoughtfulness sweetheart." I muttered under my breath as I guided her towards the dimly lit connor in the back where there was a single door.

I pushed the door open and pushed her inside. I quickly followed and closed the door behind me.

In the darkness I hear the faint sound of a dagger being drawn out of a sheath.

I grimaced to myself. It would be harder than I thought to grab the girl and Jump back to my new lair.

"Griffin?" She asked, Sophie, if that was her real name. It very likely was since she knew I wouldn't live to tell. But then again, sometimes they lied just to lie.

I didn't answer her. Instead I silently moved around the tiny room until I was behind her.

"Griffin?" She asked again, confused and hurt. My she was a fine actress indeed.

I slid as close as possible before slinking my arms around her torso, pinning her arms at her sides.

She yelped in panic as we both hear the metal blade clatter to the tile floor.

"Take a breath." I whispered.

I heard her gasp. Good enough for me.

And we Jumped.

...

I'm not sure exactly what caused it specifically, but when we landed in Antarctica, deep underground, far below ground penetrating radar, Sophie was out cold.

"Sissy girl." I muttered and tossed her limp form onto the couch. I walked to the conner and pulled a hook down from the wall. I walked back to Sophie and removed her black jacket. I then bound her hands together. I tied each hand separately, and then both together over that. I then threw her over my shoulder and walked back to the hook. I managed to snag the hook under all of the knots. I stepped back and viewed my handiwork.

Sophie was now handing my her hands from a hook in the wall, dangling several inches off the floor. There was nothing close enough for her to kick out at and try to lever herself off the hook. She could try all she wanted to try and swing her way off the hook but since the hook came to a sharp "V" after five inches of steel, I didn't think she was going to get off that way.

Now all I had to do was wait for her to wake up.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I groaned as I came too. I had a killer head ache and my arms were agonizingly sore. I tried to shift position to relieve some of the discomfort but found myself unable to do so.

My eyes flew open as I realized where I was... or at least what sort of position I was now in.

"I was wondering when you would wake up." Griffin said, sauntering over to me from across the room.

I immediately clicked my three inch boot heels together, sending out a distress call.

"Sorry lass, but nothing like that will work down here. Nice of you to tell me where it was though." Griffin said and grabbed my right leg.

I tried to kick him with my left by he twisted my right so hard the I screamed in pain and gave up the effort.

I was still as Griffin removed both of my thigh-high black, leather boots and tossed them into a crate.

"What's next lassie?" He asked me.

I looked at him, not quite understanding.

"Lets see what we have here?" Griffin ran his hands all the way up my legs, completely un-necessarily since my boots had been so tight that there was no way to fit anything on the inside of them other than my tights. Believe me, I had tried.

Griffin's hands wandered all the way up until his finders were under my tiny mini skirt. He then found the waist band of the black tights and slowly pulled them all the way back down my legs.

But this time I was beyond frightened.

Griffin came close once again. His nose level with my collar bone. He glanced up at the fear in my eyes and smiled wickedly.

Then I felt his hands upon the zipper of my skirt. And with agonizing slowness he silently pulled the tiny zipper all the way down.

He then stepped back and watched as the tiny little piece of fabric fell to the ground.

Griffin once again stepped closer and placed his hands upon my hips. Right on top of my pale blue boy-shorts.

"Please. Please don't." I begged, tears streaming down my cheeks. I couldn't even defend myself even after all those hours training to do such a thing. I was such a sissy girl.

Griffin looked up into my eyes shocked. He stared at me for a long time, our eyes never leaving one another. Finally, Griffin smiled spicily and trailed his hands up a few inches until he reached the edge of my skin tight blue shirt.

"If I leave those on then I have to take something else off." He whispered seductively with his amazing voice.

I closed my eyes as he drew out a knife and slit my shirt all the way up to my arm-pits on either side. He then cut the fabric off of my shoulders. I felt its slide away from my skin and the cool rush of air that followed.

I heard a sharp intake of air and I opened my eyes and met Griffin's heated gaze. Another tear feel as I realized his intent. I once again closed my eyes and hung my head in defeat.


	4. Stupid and Incompetent

**Griffin's POV**

I stared at Sophie's nearly naked form. Wondering if there was a more perfect subject in all the world. She was now clad in only pale blue boy-shorts and a matching pale blue bra.

I stared for the longest time, eternities, or so it seemed. When I finally looked up I was met with something I had never wanted to face.

The look on Sophie's face told me that I was truly the monster the Paladins made me out as. And not even because I was a Jumper.

No.

It was because I was undressing this terrified young woman who was barely more than a girl.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

Just when I thought he was going to remove the last remnants of my clothing and have his way with me, he stopped.

Griffin's hands fell away and his eyes broke away from mine.

I became worried once again when he bent over slightly and put his shoulders to my lower belly. He hoisted my up off the hook and gently carried me into a different room. He plopped me down upon a bed and I was sure he was going to follow me down and press me into the quilt with his weight. But he didn't instead he pulled the blankets down and then covered me with them.

I lay there motionless was he exited but left the door open. When he came back he had a glass of water and a few pills in his hand.

He tried to get me to swallow the pills but I adamantly refused.

Griffin sighed and help out his hand. There were four small capsules in his palm.

"Pick one." They were the first words he had spoken since letting me down.

I glanced down at the pills and slowly motioned to one of the four pills.

Griffin reached over with his other hand and popped the pill in his mouth. I watched him dry swallow it.

"Satisfied its not poison?" He asked with the smallest of smirks.

"Drink the water." I commanded.

"Alright lassie. I'll take of swig if that's what floats your boat." He replied and took a big "swig" of water.

"Will you talk these now?" He asked me.

I slowly nodded.

He dropped the three remaining pills into my mouth and then pulled me into his lap and propped me up so I could take a swallow of water.

"Do you want the rest of this?" He asked, referring to the water.

I tensed, thinking it a trick.

"Or not. Fine by me." He replied quickly sensing my withdrawal.

Soon I felt my body relaxing. The pain in my arms faded. And peaceful bliss overcame me as I closed my eyes.

The last thing I felt were Griffin's arms hugging me close as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Griffin's POV**

I was happy when I got Sophie to finally swallow the painkillers/sleeping pills. Unfortunately to get her to do so I ended up taking one. And something about me system- probably the Jumper part- made it so taking one pill as about the equivalent of taking five pills to a normal person.

Soon I was also drifting off. Sophie's small form cradled against my chest.

...

I awoke to Sophie squirming ever so slightly. I figured she was trying to escape and not wake me while she did so.

I smirked and pulled her closer.

She stilled when she realized that I was already awake.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" I questioned, not understanding.

"What made you stop?" She asked. This time it was impossible for me to not understand her question.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I waited for his reply, afraid that I had gone too far. Pushed his too hard, when he finally answered.

"You didn't have any hidden weapons." He replied simply.

This brought me up short. It couldn't be that simple.

I opened my mouth to asked another question. As if sensing this Griffin leapt from the bed and pulled off his shirt.

My heart skipped a beat.

Griffin turned back to me and dragged me off the bed and into his arms.

Such close contact with him skin to skin made me gasp.

Which is exactly what Griffin wanted.

And we Jumped.

...

I glanced around.

We were in an expensively furnished... bathroom?

"There is shampoo and stuff over there along with towels. I'll be back in a little while. If you aren't finished by the time I come back... I may have to come in there and join you." Griffin mummered in my ear. I couldn't help but shiver with excitement. I sickened me that I could feel that way about my kidnapper.

* * *

**Griffin's POV**

_"I really can't stay away can I?"_ I asked myself as I Jumped to a different bathroom in the jumbo mansion with like fifty different bathrooms, leaving Sophie to shower alone.

I hadn't missed her shudder of disgust, exactly like the one in the bar.

"You stupid idiot! Incompetent fool!" I screamed and pounded against the wall of the shower, I gasped for air as I pressed my forehead against the hot tile.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

I quickly showered, wrapped myself up in a towel, and began combing through my long, tangled locks.

Half of me, the stupid and incompetent half, was dissapointed that Griffin wasn't back in time to join me.

The other half of me sighed in relief. That was the sensible half.

About five or so minuets later Griffin reappeared in the bathroom with me. I had just put me boy-shorts back and and was getting ready to do the same with my bra when he stepped up behind me and said, "Allow me."

I yelped but then allowed him to fasten my bra. Holding it against my chest protectively the hole time.

"You know Sophie, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Griffin said into my ear.

I inhaled sharply and with that we Jumped.

...

Griffin Jumped us into a small dark room and then must have Jumped back out because he was no longer in the room with me.

"Griffin?" I whispered. "Griffin?" This time I shouted his name into the pitch black. I fell to the ground and sobbed.

He. Had. Left. Me.

Alone in a pitch black room.

All. Alone.

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I realized he was never coming back for me.

He had left me here alone to die.

* * *

**Review to find out what is going on...**


	5. Brotherly Instincts

**Roland**

"Sir, her clothing has been found. It was at the bottom of a ravine in the Alps." A young man informed Roland. "They only things missing are her undergarments." The man finished.

Roland dismissed the young man with a wave of his hand before turning back to the woman in front of him. "I am truly sorry Mary. I had no idea this would happen." Roland said, there was no sound of remorse in his voice.

The woman nodded and continued to gaze out the window. She finally turned and met Roland's cool gaze.

"I don't care if all they bring back to me is her body. I want my daughter returned to me." The woman finally spoke, and with that swiftly exited the room.

Roland watched her go, there was still no remorse radiating from him.

* * *

**Griffin's POV**

I Jumped back to the bathroom just long enough to remove any evidence that Sophie had been there. Making sure that there was no stray hair hanging about that could identify her. After eight minuets I was satisfied and Jumped back to the secure holding room where I had left Sophie. It was the one place I knew she couldn't escape from and couldn't find any weapons in either.

But by no means was I ready for what greeted me when I returned to retrieve her from the safety room in which I had left her, to be safe. Or maybe just so she couldn't find any weapons to attack me with when I went back for her... in the dark.

...

"Sophie." I called quietly into the light-less room.

"Griffin?" Sophie asked.

Only moments earlier I had heard her sobbing. Now she was sniffling out my name.

"Griffin?" She called again,

"Over here." I replied stepping closer, clicking on a flashlight.

I watched her clamber unsteadily to her feet. "Oh Griffin," Sophie sobbed and threw herself into my arms. "I thought you had left me." She sobbed and sobbed into my shirt, soaking me through and through.

"Shh, I'm not going to leave you... never again." I mummered the last part under my breath, stroked her hair soothingly. This seemed to quiet her a little. "Take a breath Sophie."

Surprisingly, she did as I instructed and she took a deep breath.

I squeezed her closed and Jumped us back to the bedroom. I laid Sophie out under the covers and waited until she was asleep. Emotionally exhausted.

The entire time I was holding her I didn't fail to notice she didn't have any clothes on.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

When I awoke I sensed Griffin's comforting weight at the end of the bed.

"Here. I got you some new clothes." Griffin said and tossed me a bundle. And with that he was gone.

I was surprised. Surprised he didn't make some comment about helping me get dressed. Surprised he was letting me be alone in a room where there were undoubtedly weapons lurking everywhere.

To be honest I was a little hurt he hadn't made some sort of snaky comment before leaving me.

I put my surprise aside and quickly changed into the oversized white t-shirt, extremely large gray sweatshirt, and very tight black sweatpants.

After changing I realized I was still tired, but now I was no longer cold. How thoughtful of Griffin to pick out something warm instead of see-through.

I turned and came face to face with Griffin.

"Where are your under things?" He asked, his face blank.

"Right here." I stammered and handed him my 'under things'.

Griffin took thing and vanished. A moment later he was back. Empty handed.

"What did you do with them?" I left them, very curious but trying not to sound that way.

"I left them on top of the Eiffel tower." Griffin replied solemnly from his spot on the bed.

"Is that what you do with all the under garments belonging to girls you've brought home?" I asked, partly teasingly.

"Sweetheart, you are the only girl I've ever brought home." Griffin said, standing and crossing the room to come face to face with me as he said it.

I opened my mouth to say something but no word came out.

Finally I was able to speak, "You must always spend the night at the girl's house then." I stated, unconsciously trying to get him to deny it.

"Either at her house or in a hotel." Griffin replied.

I opened my mouth to admonish him but before I could he glided past me out of the room.

Standing in the doorway he turned his head ever so slightly and looked back at me, "You want breakfast or not?" He asked and continued on without waiting for my answer.

"Heck yeah," I said aloud and followed him out the open doorway.

* * *

**Roland**

"Sir, Her under garments have been found." The man hesitated.

"Yes." Roland replied, spinning, in his chair behind a large desk, to face the young man.

"The garments are ripped to shreds and covered in blood. Only time will tell but... it is most likely hers."

Roland accepted this calmly and silently.

Mary, on the other hand, did not, "That bastard!" She shouted and stormed out of the room. Hiding her tears well.

"Dismissed." Roland waved his hand.

The young man vanished as fast as a normal human can.

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

By the time I reached the kitchen Griffin had Jumped to a restaurant, stolen plates of food and Jumped back. I knew all of this because my big mouth asked.

"How did you prepare all of this?" I asked, glancing around at the 'kitchen which was nothing more than a bar with two mismatching stools. I figured that one of them was a new addition added since my arrival.

"I took it from a small little dinner in Canada... Ontario." Griffin added at my shocked expression.

"Don't people notice to missing plates of food?" I asked, shocked. My mouth hanging open and the eggs I'd been about to devour hung mid air.

"No." Griffin said. He sighed and continued at my unsatisfied expression, "The chef is a wee bit superstitious, the bloke actually prepares me three or four different plates of food every morning. Today was the first time I took more than one plate." Griffin added, rubbing his stubble covered chin.

"You should shave." I blurted.

Griffin's shocked expression told me that my comment was very unexpected.

Griffin finally swallowed his shock and said, "Well, since there is no one but you to see me I think I will be just fine."

"What, no friends?" I asked jokingly.

"Well, only one, and he left me in between to electrical poles in the middle of a war zone." I waited for him to laugh, but he never did.

"Oh. My. God. You aren't joking." I stammered.

"What would I do that!" Griffin exclaimed.

I opened my mouth to reply but Griffin cut me off by holding up his hand.

"Just shut up and eat your breakfast."

"Fine. I will." I said haughtily.

I failed to see Griffin's hidden smirk behind his glass of orange juice.

* * *

**David's POV**

"I'll get it." I called as the phone continued to ring. "Hello," I answered.

"Your sister was kidnapped. Your old friend Griffin is believed to have her."

"Mom?" I asked but the line had already gone dead.

I stared down at the receiver in my hand.

"Who was it?" Millie came in with Will in her arms.

"I- I- no one." I finally said, tuning away. Unsure of what to do but sure of that fact that I wouldn't get Millie involved in it. Not this time.

...

I had spent the last four weeks trying to figure out where 'my old friend Griffin's new lair was. Finally I had found it.

"Ah ha!" I shouted locating something I knew no other person would able to pick out. Something so specific to Griffin that you would have to know the guy really well to find him based on this and nothing else.

I walked to the closed and pulled out a parka that I had bought two-and-a-half weeks ago. I tucked the heavy blue coat under my arm and walked out to my car. I had already written and left a note for Millie explaining where I was going. I knew I would have hell to pay when I returned but for now I really didn't care.

I was off to rescue the sister I had never known, and had only see once before in my life.

"Look out Griffin, my older brother instincts seem to have just kicked in." I said as I sped down the interstate, trying to get as far away from home as possible before I Jumped.

* * *

**Mary's POV**

It had been over a month since my little girl had been taken from me. I had gotten so desperate that I had done something I never thought I would do... I called David.

I closed my eyes, remembering the sound of his voice. Only one short word had I allowed time for him to say, "Hello."

"Oh how much you sound like your father." I whispered. "Your father too my little Sophie." I said and a tear fell from my eye. "I only wish you could have known him. Now its too late." I whispered, another tear falling from my eye.

* * *

**Good? Great? Bad? Horrid?**

**Review please and tell me what you like or dislike about my story.**

**Read and Review!!!**


End file.
